1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for fragile items such as computer components, electronic devices and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fragility packaging as used in the present context refers to a type of packaging employing plastic structures (e.g., thermoformed plastic structures) which provide both structural support and shock absorption to the fragile items they are designed to carry. Such packages are typically used in combination with conventional corrugated cartons, and define shock absorbing air spaces between the packaged item and the inner surfaces of corresponding panels of the carton. Such packages can also be plastic totes that are used as material handling devices. Among the many advantages of thermoformed fragility packages are that they are recyclable, provide cushioning against repeated shock loading, are compact to ship and store in bulk. Examples of fragility packages are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,226,543; 5,385,232; 5,515,976; 6,010,007; and 6,142,304, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
One embodiment of the above-described fragility packaging is used for shipping computer components such as disk drives in bulk from manufacturing to assembly points. The distance such packages are designed to travel may vary from one end of a factory to another, to one end of the world to another. Conventional bulk disk drive fragility packages provide a main platform divided into cells for locating and separating each drive relative to the adjacent drive. Generally parallel side edges of the main platform are provided with integrally formed hinged flaps. Preferably, these flaps are also divided into cells which are in registry with the main platform cells, and once placed in a carton, the flaps provide protection to the sides of the drives in each cell. Examples of such packages are manufactured and sold by R.S.V.P., Inc., Soquel, Calif. under the trademark U-PAD.
Often, U-PAD packages will be provided with a lid, which is typically a thermoformed, generally planar panel also provided with cells in registry with the other cells. When the lid is placed over the packaged disks in the U-PAD already in the carton, the tops of the disk drives will also be separated from adjacent disk drives, and the lid will also separate the disk drives from the corresponding top panel or panels of the carton.
U-PAD packages may vary in configuration depending on the size and type of items (e.g., disk drives) being packaged. In some cases, a single row of items will be packaged in separated fashion with a carton, while in others, two rows of items are placed in parallel relationship to each other. In the latter situation, the main platform is provided with an integrally formed, centrally located, vertically projecting sidewall structure. This sidewall structure is also divided into cells to engage the inner sides of each disk drive in each of the two rows of packaged items. In the case of dual row packages, the corresponding lid is also provided with separated, parallel rows of cells to be in registry with the cells of the so-called DOUBLE U-PAD package.
With the increasing popularity of U-PAD packaging, and the corresponding trend in the computer industry to out source components, a wider variety of components and other packaged items are being shipped in this type of package. Also, each manufacturer has its own specifications for the properties which the packaging must have to provide satisfactory protection. Thus, depending on the packaged item and the manufacturer, various regions and/or portions of the fragility package need to have a range of flexibility, rigidity and/or shock absorptive properties. For example, packages designed to be carried by hand from one end of a factory to another, or to be shipped by themselves, must be designed to withstand a greater drop height than packages designed to be loaded onto a shipping pallet for transport on a truck.
Another packaging design requirement of component manufacturers is that the packaging be easily installed in the carton or tote and loaded with fragile items by relatively unskilled workers, or even by machine, in as rapid a fashion as possible while still taking into account the inherent fragility of the items.
The packaging manufacturer is then forced to develop many designs of fragility packaging to satisfy customers shipping relatively similar fragile items. As such, to make the most efficient use of resources, the goal of the packaging manufacturer is to provide packaging with a maximum range of properties using as few distinctive package designs as possible.
One of the ways a thermoformed packaging structure protects fragile items is by flexing and thereby absorbing forces that are applied to a carton within which the thermoformed structure (and fragile items) are placed. Such forces may result, for example, from the carton being dropped or knocked over, or from further cartons being placed on top of the carton or pushed against the carton. A problem with conventional thermoformed packaging structures is that they often crush or deform at unpredictable points (e.g., when applied forces overcomes the flexibility of the structure). A result of unpredictable crush points is that the fragile items may be damaged. A further result of such unpredictable crush points is that the integrity of the packaging structure may be ruined, and thus fragile items may be damaged by the force causing the unpredicted crush point and/or later applied forces. Additionally, such unpredicted crush points are unsightly and may cause a customer unpacking the fragile items to question whether the producer and/or shipper took proper care of the fragile items. This may strain otherwise good relations between parties. Accordingly, there is a desire to overcome the problems caused by such unpredictable crushing or deformation of packaging structures.